


Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

by Captin_ryden



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Addiction, Anorexia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captin_ryden/pseuds/Captin_ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is coming out of his spring break drinking binge and then he sees Jack and the next two weeks become a wild goose chase to find him again.<br/>Crazy teachers, lots of bands, a lot of swearing and a nose statue?<br/>Based off remembering sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE TRIGGERING IM SORRY

Stumbling. I'm always stumbling through this stupid house. Tripping and falling over nothing, just the hangover. My head was spinning and pounding with a headache, my mouth was dry, my stomach demanding that I eat something. I tripped over air again and my chest smacked into the hardwood floor. This is how it is every morning. And I have bruises to prove it.  
So here I am, laying on my floor, just focusing on my breathing and trying to clear my head a little. I didn't care if I was going to be late for school. Not to be the ‘bad kid cliche’ but school can fuck it. I was already an hour late and I honestly don't even know why I'm trying to go.  
But somehow I pulled myself off the floor, got cleaned up and in my car in under twenty minutes, in all my skinny jean and blink-182 tee shirted glory. The radio played quietly in the background while my head pounded and my stomach whined with hunger. But who the fuck needs to eat? I'd rather be paper thin. Maybe I could just disappear and be gone forever.  
Pulling into the senior parking lot of the high school I saw that there was a car in my parking spot.  
'Fucking people and their fucking inconsiderate minds' I muttered pulling over to where the stoners park. Three guys with hair down to their shoulders were sitting on the hood of an old silver beater, joints in between fingers and stupid hippy music playing loudly out of sad car speakers, making my headache even worse. I pulled myself out of my car and forced myself to say good morning to them.  
"hey man. You wanna drag?" their leader asked, his voice sounding like a chicken bone on a washboard. I smiled through the annoyance and shook my head.  
"no thanks, weed isn't my...thing. But do you know who's parked by the door?" I asked, shouldering my bag and sliding on my sunglasses even though it wasn't bright outside.  
"uhh, i think that's like totally Brad's car." the sentence took about seven years to fall out of his mouth.  
"Thanks." I said and walked through the parking lot toward the door, right past Brad's car where my keys "accidentally" slid against the cherry red paint of his mustang. I walked through the doors into the empty hall to my locker, shoved in my books walked into my second period class. Maths.  
Why I even bothered today to even come I had no idea. Guess I just needed to get out ofthe house. I had stayed in my apartment all of spring break and two days extra, drinking and drinking like a fish. It's a wonder I still have a liver.  
I kicked open the door and walked to the back of the room, tossing my bag on the floor and slamming my book on the table. Violent today and it's only nine thirty.  
"well, well, well. Look who's back class. The infamous Alex Gaskarth. Back from the dead I see." Mr. Psheek said grinning. This man is only on this planet to fuck my life up. Not only is he the worst teacher in the history of public school but he's rude and he’s insane. Like I'm actually positive his doctor diagnosed him with chronic craziness. Its a thing, sure.  
"Shut it baldy. Be happy I even showed up. " I retorted. The class murmured and giggled. He only chuckled.  
"Lose the shades Gaskarth."  
"I lose the shades you magically lose your nose." I said calmly.  
Only the whole universe and the next one over knows that Steve Psheek's nose is his most favourite thing on this planet. Does he have a wife? Nope. Kids? Definitely not. A goal that he plans to achieve? Well maybe. That is, if it's for having the world's largest sculpture of a nose. Yes, an eight foot tall nose statue in the middle of his fucking class room. I think he actually has kissed it before, but denied it.  
This is the reason the doctor said he was insane.  
Psheek almost hissed. "you wouldn't."  
"you wanna try me baldy?" the class giggled again. His face got red and he continued writing at the board.  
Class went on quietly for the next fifteen minutes. I was flicking eraser shreds at Brad from my seat. That was until the principal and two boys walked in.  
One was short and blond and the other made me stop breathing, I could feel my lungs stop moving and my heart momentarily stop pumping. My stomach stopped growling and my head stopped aching, just so I could take in this boy.  
He was a few inches taller then me and had brown hair with a big blond splotch. His clothes fit him really well, if you know what i'm sayin. It felt like a bomb went off inside me. Sparks, butterflies, the whole nine yards. I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't look at me. I was disgusting, to put it lightly.  
"Hello students. This is a new class mate for you. His name is Drew Woolnough. He's from the United Kingdom. Be nice to him. Have a great day Drew." she said, handing a folder to Psheek and leaving. The brown haired boy followed her while my mind screamed for him to come back. My stomach resumed eating me from the inside out and my head thumped more violently than before.  
Psheek instructed Drew to sit by me and I grimaced. Today was not the day for me to have someone sit by me.  
The blond boy sat down and smiled.  
"Hey. What's your na-" but he stopped mid sentence when he saw The Nose. "Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" he almost shouted. I smiled.  
"I'm Alex. And that is nose. Mr. Baldy's one and only obsession." I said.  
"That is the most horrifying thing I've seen." he muttered. I liked his accent, it was heavy and comforting somehow. But that wasn't my main concern.  
"Do you know the name of that kid who you were with?" I asked. Phseek turned around and threw his eraser at my head. It clattered into my skull with a clunk. "shut u-" I jumped up before he could finish. "THIS IS CHILD ABUSE DICK HEAD. I WAS HAVING A CONVERSATION." I shouted at Phseek. The class was laughing. Drew was practically choking from trying not to laugh.  
"Alex sit down and shut up."  
"oh go jerk off with your nose." I said and sat back down. Phseek glared and turned around again.  
“no I don't know who the kid is who came with me, sorry.” Drew said once he calmed down a little. I grimaced and put my head down on the desk.  
And that's how the next twenty minutes went, me pouting in the corner, drew quietly doodling in his notebook, the class whispering to each other, Phseek glancing at the nose every few minutes, the nose being well... Nosey.  
The bell rang and I jumped up and ran out of the class room and down the hall to the office.  
Matilda porters was sat behind the desk in the main office. Her hair was perfection, making every soccer mom who rolled in here angry.  
"what can I do for you?" she asked so sweetly I almost gagged.  
"so I heard there's a new kid." I realised I had no plan for this. I can't just ask for the names of new students. Why am I such a screw up? "I was told I'm his 'guide' for the day." my brain made up some bullshit.  
Matilda quirked her brow. She knew no teacher in their right mind would assign me as a new student's buddy. They probably wouldn't even take me into consideration if the world was ending. I smiled, hoping she would just play along.  
"Alex, I know you. You know you. And we both know that no one would ever let you be a first day guide." She frowned and I swear I almost threw myself on the desk and sobbed.  
"I just need to know his name please." I pleaded. She wasn't phased.  
"Alex just go make friends and find him that way. It'll be good for you. Now get out of the office or you'll be late for class." She smiled again and went back to her computer. I rolled my eyes so far back into my skull that they basically went full circle.  
"Fine I guess I'll just skip third and look for him." I said walking out of the office.  
Just as I was about to go to the library to see if anyone knew anything the front doors slammed open and all I heard was “WHO THE FUCK KEYED MY CAR?” before I sprinted down the opposite hall.

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been in my colour note app for about three years and i found it today and i was like let post that and see how the world feels about it. so i implore you if you like this to leave a kudos and a comment. if you want to be told when i update hit that bookmark button.


End file.
